Refrigerations systems, as is well known, typically are closed cycle systems having a compressor for compressing refrigerant, a condenser for rejecting heat from the system and condensing refrigerant, a means of expanding the refrigerant and an evaporator for evaporating refrigerant by accepting heat into the system from the space to be cooled. Many refrigeration systems utilize one or more capillary tubes, as the means of expanding the refrigerant. In systems where more than one tube is used, it is typical to find a strainer, which serves as an adapter to connect the capillary tubes to the liquid line from the evaporator. Each strainer is typically designed for a specific fluid flow rate and corresponding number of capillary tubes. The capillary tubes then connect to the strainer body and to the various inlet connections of the evaporator to permit refrigerant flow therebetween. The capillary tubes are of the same length so that the refrigerant flowing through each tube is suitably expanded as it reaches the evaporator.
Because the evaporator inlet connections are generally spaced apart from each other, each capillary tube must be specifically routed. This routing of capillary tubes is complicated by the fact that each tube is metal. Each tube must be provided with bends of no less than a minimum radius dictated by the type and thickness of the metal used, and the bends must be provided at points dictated by the availability of bails to secure the tubes to minimize vibration and metal fatiguing of the tubes. Furthermore, such capillary tube assemblies often require a great deal of space for the location of the tubing, requiring in turn relatively large and unwielding refrigeration systems. These capillary tube assemblies are also relatively susceptible to damage, as the capillary tubes are relatively fragile and are generally exposed at the many tube bend locations.
With the design of capillary tube assemblies bounded by these constraints, it is apparent that each capillary tube assembly must be prepared for each different refrigeration system. This is both expensive and time consuming, as a different assembly jib or fixture is typically required for each capillary tube assembly, and much time is consumed in the design and preparation of these assembly fixtures and in changing from one to another fixture during manufacture of the capillary tube assemblies as well as in the design and preparation of the capillary tube assemblies.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a capillary tube assembly suitable for use on a variety of refrigeration systems of various capacities.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a capillary tube assembly as will be easy and inexpensive to adapt to such various refrigeration systems.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a capillary tube assembly as will be easy and inexpensive to assemble.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a method of assembly such a capillary tube assembly which will be substantially easy and inexpensive to implement.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such a method of assembling a capillary tube assembly as will minimize the time and expense of designing, preparing and changing assembly fixturing.
It is a further object of the invention to minimize the space required by the capillary tube assembly in a refrigeration system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a capillary tube assembly as will have a minimum possibility of damage.